


Последняя охота

by DeeS, fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: Визуал R - NC-17 [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gift Art, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020
Summary: Вдогонку к идее командного макси про отпуска - постаревший Сайнжа едет на курорт один, потому что его умансоо давно умерли. Там он находит чудовище, и, повспоминав любимых и свою долгую жизнь, уходит на последнюю охоту.
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине
Series: Визуал R - NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Последняя охота

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/22/ab/AsTAYhau_o.gif)


End file.
